1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cargo loading systems for use in loading cargo into a vehicle such as an aircraft and more particularly to a roller assembly which can be converted for moving cargo in either first or second directions normal to each other and which includes a dampener to dampen the impact of loads thereagainst.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roller assemblies which are removably mounted on tracks attached to the floor of a vehicle such as an aircraft or truck are widely used for loading and unloading cargo in such vehicles. Such prior art assemblies are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,239 issued Nov. 25, 1969 to Jensen, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,493 issued Jul. 31, 1984 to Nordstrom. Such assemblies of the prior art generally employ rollers mounted in the assembly to facilitate movement of the cargo in a single direction in loading the vehicle. There are situations, however, where in one loading or unloading operation that it is desirable to move the cargo in a first direction while in another such operation in a second direction normal to the first direction. It is desirable that with each such operation movement be facilitated in only a single direction. Such alternate type of operation cannot readily be achieved with assemblies of the prior art without a reinstallation of the assembly on the mounting tracks.